A Halloween
by pigtailedprincess
Summary: Abby, Kate, and Tony go trick-or-treating with their dad


**A Halloween**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS, in fact I own very little. But I do own Aubby! XD

This is a part of my NCIS family stuff :) The baby is Aubby

**A Halloween**

The happy children crossed the street, again and again laughing and smiling. The little girl pulled at her father's hand:

"C'mon daddy, there are still more houses!" She said smiling. He glanced down at his youngest daughter here, she was happily bouncing from foot to foot, behind her stood her older brother and sister.

"Fine honey, not to many more though." He said, clutching her hand as she crossed the street, his paternal instinct showing clearly. His older two lagged behind talking softly amongst themselves.

"Not fair." The boy grimaced.

"Don't be so moody, just enjoy the fact that we get more candy than normal." His little sister laughed.

"She's not even the baby anymore, when we were little we wouldn't have been allowed to go to half the houses we went to tonight." He said still obviously upset. His little sister just laughed and running she dragged her brother to catch up with their father and baby sister.

"Trick or treat!" The littlest shrieked. A tall bald man opened the door,

"What a pretty little princess you are honey would you like some-" The little girl shrieked one very high pitched shriek, and ran to her father.

"Daddy, Daddy, save me!" She screamed clutching her father.

"I think it's time to go home." Their father sighed, picking up the purple clad little girl. The two older children chuckled, then frowned as their dad started home, they groaned but followed, skipping the many houses as they attempted to catch up, and when they got home they saw their mother's warm smile and the bright eyes of their baby sister glowing in the moonlight. The little girl squirmed in her father's arms her eyes still wide with fear.

"What's wrong honey, are you alright?" The mother asked her green eyes normally dancing now cold with fear, "Did your brother hurt you?" She asked alarmed.

"Hey! Why do you think it was me?" The boy started off yelling, but the look he was getting from his father had him whispering as he finished. His mother's eyes twinkled,

"You have hurt-" She started but the boy cut him off.

"Not hurt, reminded her that she was bugging me." He defensively stated. His father sent a glare in his direction, and quaked fear through the smaller lanky body. The little girl in her father's arms curled up as she started to drift to sleep. The mother smiled as she took her eldest daughter's hand and took her up to bed.

"Mom?"

"Yeah honey?"

"How come Abby isn't treated the same as Tony and me?"

"She's your father's little girl." The mother said softly.

"Was I ever Daddy's little girl?"

"Of course sugar."

"Really?"

"Really Katie." The mother said reassuringly. "Go put on your pajamas and get ready for bed." She pushed Kate towards a small room to the right of the stairs.

"Alright, Goodnight Mommy." Katie said yawning slightly. Her mother smiled and walked into her room where she put the baby down in the cradle next to her bed. She gently rocked the cradle with her leg as she hummed softly. When the baby had finally fallen asleep she went to the shared room of Kate and Abby. She glanced inside and saw Kate putting on her pajamas. She went downstairs to take the sleepy little girl from her husband's arms; she then carried the little girl up to bed. She walked into the girls' room and placed the tired girl on the bed near the window and pulled off the purple princess costume and pulled the little girl's pajamas over her head, and pulled the covers up around the tiny three year old. She brushed the blonde curls out of the little girl's face and kissed her cheek. She walked over to Kate and kissed her forehead as she tucked her in too.

"C'mon Tyler, it's time for bed." The father said pushing the boy towards the stairs. The mother came downstairs and followed the boy up to his room.

"It's time for bed Tony, put on your pajamas and get ready for bed." She said smiling.

"K' Mom" Tyony said, pulling of his costume and slipping on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He crawled into bed, and fell asleep instantly. His mother brushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. She went downstairs, to see her husband watching the news.

"They all asleep?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Tony was out like a rock so was Abby. Kate was tired but still awake." She sighed curling up next to him on the couch. He put his arm around her and listened to her breathing become heavy as she fell asleep.


End file.
